Birdies and Pancakes A PruCan Fanfiction
by Potsy
Summary: A Fluffy oneshot between Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) and Canada (Matthew Williams)


"Hey Matthew!"

The white haired Prussian that went by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt called out as he came back into the apartment he shared with his Canadian comrade Matthew Williams. They both lived a simple shared life. Days where they both get up, have breakfast, and either leave for collage or work the rest of the day until they get home and can relax in their small home. They had become close after being paired up for a group project in there economic course, and decided to move in together for convenience. They had similar interest but at the same time the two of them were very different. The Prussian was out spoken and confident, where as his friend was more timid and calm.

"Oh, welcome back Gilbert."

The Blonde Canadian quietly responded from the kitchen, happily cooking some pancakes for the two of them as he did on a regular basis. They had a good system as Matthew tended to do most of his school and work earlier than Gilbert and so he got home before him and had some time to himself, to clean up and cook as he waited for his friend to get back.

"I smell pancakes~"

The Prussian hummed happily, loving Matthew's cooking; especially his pancakes. He threw his coat onto the back of the front door and walked into the kitchen to get a sweet whiff of fresh, homemade pancakes. A wide smile appeared on his face as his red eyes shined with glee at coming home to such a welcoming scent.

"Mhm, sit down, there almost ready"

At this, Gilbert went to sit down at the small two seater table, taking off his beanie and watching Matthew as he finished off cooking the pancakes and stacking some on a plate. After adding some maple syrup, he placed a stack of 4 in front of Gilbert and a stack of 4 for himself where he soon sat down, Handing Gilbert a knife and fork before cutting his own and starting to eat.

Gilbert took his first bite and he grinned at the taste, letting out a muffled "Awesome" while eating. Matthew smiled at him and laughed at him trying to talk with pancake in his mouth. After swallowing his own he spoke out faintly

"Good then I take it?"

Gilbert pulled a slight annoyed face, quickly swallowing the pancake down and made an exadurated expression.

"Good?! It's amazing!"

Matthew blushed slightly and smiled at Gilbert, this was the usual for them. Matthew was never really all that confident about what he could do, but Gilbert always reassured him that he was amazing at certain things. Mainly being cooking pancakes, playing ice hockey and some other things. Gilbert just looked at him with a confident smile.

"Thanks Gilbert"

They soon went back to eating there pancakes. A comfortable silence between the two of them. After Matthew had finished eating, he got up and washed his plate and cutlery. Humming a soft tune to himself as he did. Gilbert then came up from behind him and put his plate in the sink, giving Matthew a soft hug, resting his arms on the Canadians hips. Matthew turned his head to look at Gilbert, but as he did he was graced with a soft peck on the lips from the happy Prussian. Matthew blushed and turned his attention back to cleaning their dishes.

"w-what was that for..?"

He asked shyly, obviously embarrassed by the sudden show of affection. But he got no reply from the usual outspoken Prussian. But what he did get was a nuzzle at the neck by Gilbert's cheek, almost cat like with his actions. There was a moment of silence as Matthews cheeks turned pink before Gilbert spoke up.

"You're the most awesome person in the world.. You know that right?"

Gilbert said so in a soft tone, Matthew had learnt that when he used that voice, he was either being serious or just wanted to show and receive affection. Matthew nodded in turn, as his face turned a slight shade of red. Gilbert let out a small chuckle at the growing blush before speaking again.

"How do you feel about me..?"

At that question, the Canadian's face turned a similar shade to that of a tomato. He thought for a moment. How DID he feel towards him? They were as close as friends could get. And Gilbert being Gilbert did flirt with him from time to time. But he never really thought of it as anything put playful flirting. Then again, Gilbert had been nothing but nice to him. And he would have to admit he did occupy his daydreams quite frequently. There was a pause before Matthew had collected all of his thoughts.

"I…well, I think I love you, Gilbert"

He admitted quietly, any normal person would have not heard anything but a mutter, but Gilbert had grown to understand his quiet style of talking. And after he heard what he had to say, he grew a gigantic smile. He picked Matthew up from where he was and spun around a little, laughing happily. He put him down and spun him around so he could look into Matthews glistening purple eyes with his ruby red ones.

"I love you too"

And at that Gilbert kissed Matthew gently, his own cheeks having grown a shade of pink. Matthew kissed him back softly, His heart beat quickening as they prolonged the kiss. He moved his hands up around to Gilbert's neck and he fumbled with the bottom of his messy silver locks. Before pulling away for a breath of air. They stared at each other's eyes with smiles on both of their faces before they both started to giggle.

They had both been living together out of chance and now, they had fallen in love. And it was the most powerful love that either of them had faced in their lives as of so far. And for them, it would be the longest love of their lives. If it hadn't been for them meeting by force in collage, neither of them would be as happy as they are right now. Together, and loving each other. All of their beautiful flaws and perfect imperfections.

That's what their love is.

 **hey, this is my first fanfiction on here and i just wanted to write a fluffy oneshot.**

 **so here you go! have some PruCan ^-^**

 **enjoy~~**


End file.
